


Seeing Clearly

by LeighWard



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 03:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6937090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeighWard/pseuds/LeighWard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scene post Idiots Lantern. This was originally meant to be for my story The Road With Thorns, BUT a few paragraphs in it began to go in a different direction than what I needed. It insisted on doing its own thing, so here it is. Shameless explicit smutty smut. Enjoy and please let me know what you think!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Clearly

Rose had blisters on her heels and long gouges across her knees. Various other bumps and bruises fanned out across her hands and arms, making her wonder just what the hell had happened to her body while her face had been stolen away by The Wire. It was like Cassandra all over again. Rose really hated not being in control of her body, and she felt a bit irritated that her body had experiences that she would never know about.

Dressed in a pair of sleep shorts and a tank top, she was in the Tardis Med Bay trying to make sense of the Dermal Regenerator. She threw her foot up on the counter and waved the wand over her heel, nothing happened. She'd watched The Doctor do this a hundred times, it should be working. She tried changing the settings, pressed the buttons, turned it off and on again. Still nothing.

She was muttering and slapping it against her palm when she saw movement out of the corner of her eye. She turned her head to see The Doctor standing in the doorway, hands in his trouser pockets and watching her. He was wearing the same unreadable expression on his face that he'd had every time she'd caught his eye since their celebratory hug earlier. He was staring at her leg propped up on the counter, taking in the scratches and bruises before moving to her arms then dropping abruptly to her bum. 

It took Rose about 5 seconds from the time his brows quivered and he snapped his eyes away for her to remember she'd not put knickers on under her shorts, and quickly pulled her foot down from the counter. He was rubbing the back of his neck and she bit her lip before holding the wand part of the Dermal Regenerator out to him.

"I'm having trouble getting it to work. Would you mind?"

The Doctor looked relieved and said, "Yeah," then motioned for her to sit on the cot. He pulled his glasses out of his pocket and slipped them on as he crossed the room. She handed the dermal regenerator over to him and in his hands it whirred to life as he pressed it gently over her blisters.

"How did you do that?" Rose, exclaimed. "It wouldn't come on for me."

"You have to hold it with your fingers touching the blue and green settings. See?"

He held it up for her to see and she hummed, trying not to act as awkward as she felt. Besides the fact that she was pretty sure the Doctor had just gotten a fairly unobstructed view of her bits, her attraction to him was becoming a real point of aggravation for her. She was in love with him, and the frustration of being alone in her affections was exhausting. 

The Doctor finished with her blisters and slid his hand up the back of her calf to begin on the deep scratches across her knee. Lifting her leg and placing her foot against his stomach and holding behind her knee, Rose inhaled sharply at the sensation of his hands on her skin. He glanced up at her and asked, "Did I hurt you?"

"Um, not much. It's ok." She felt a blush begin to spread across her cheeks. She hated for him to think that he'd hurt her, but she couldn't let him know the truth. She gripped the edge of the cot to brace herself, but couldn't hold back the low gasp when he opened her legs a smidge wider, grasping her thigh to reach the longest cut better. His eyes immediately snapped to hers and she could clearly see the self recrimination there for a second before he began apologizing.

"I'm so sorry-"

"No, it's not that bad, really. I don't know what's wrong with me." She really needed to get control of herself, or this would end up much more embarrassing than it already was. 

The Doctor placed the Dermal Regenerator on the cot next to her and bowed his head. Removing his glasses and scrubbing his hands over his face a few times before looking back up at her. He had that look on his face again. The one he'd been carrying around all afternoon and evening. 

"I nearly lost you today," he whispered. "We've had close calls before but..." he didn't finish. He just continued to look at her for a few minutes and swallowed heavily. "You were hurt today. You're face stolen. Rose, I was so scared I wouldn't be able to...that you would be..."

Rose grabbed his hands and brought them to her lips, kissing them. "But you did! You defeated The Wire and saved all those people. They have their lives back thanks to you. I'm alive thanks to you."

"You nearly died because of me."

"It's my own fault! I wandered off. I thought I could handle myself. Doctor, please don't blame yourself for my bad choices."

"It was a bad choice you wouldn't have had to make if I'd waited for you," he argued. Taking her by the shoulders he continued, "You don't get it Rose, by bringing you with me I'm responsible for every choice you make. Good and bad."

"Stop it! Just stop!" Rose yelled, shaking him off and hopping down from the cot. She was really getting mad now. "You may have invited me to be here, to travel with you, but actually being here is my choice. Not yours. You can't make yourself responsible for that."

"I am responsible when it's my duty to look after you!" He replied, heatedly. 

"Excuse me?" Rose was incredulous. "Is that all I am to you? A duty?"

The Doctor took a step toward her but she threw her hand up and stopped him. "No, you're so much more, but it is my job to take care of you."

"I am not a child that needs looking after, Doctor!"

The Doctor inhaled sharply through his nose and stilled. He swept his gaze over her with such a level of intensity that if Rose didn't know any better she'd think all the air had suddenly been sucked from the room. With eyes that had darkened to almost black, he replied, "I've never been more aware that you aren't a child, Rose."

His voice was low and smooth, with a quality she'd never heard from him before. It cut through down to her core and she inhaled as her arousal flared. Rose didn't think he could have possibly meant that the way she wanted him too.

"That only proves your eyes work," she told him, inwardly cringing from how breathless she was. "It doesn't really mean anything."

"What it means," he replied in that low smooth voice as he reached out and ran his finger down her cheek, "is that I see you. I see your heart and loyalty and compassion. I see your intelligence and adaptability. You don't have to be on display for me to see that you're a woman. I see you, Rose."

Breathing heavy, Rose licked her lips as she gathered her thoughts. She still wasn't certain that his words weren't anything more than an observation. Attempting to reign in her hormones, she told him, "I'm not letting you take responsibility for my getting hurt. That's mine. Get it through your thick head."

Then nodding over to the cot she asked, "Will you do the rest? Some of these really sting."

"There's something I'd like to do first." His eyes flicked down to her lips and he moved in a bit closer, their bodies nearly touching. Cupping her cheek in one hand and placing the other at her waist he inclined his head toward her and whispered, "If you'll let me-," 

Rose didn't let him finish. The moment she realized he intended to kiss her she went up on her tip toes, grabbed his face in her hands and crushed her lips to his. Her hands found their way into his hair as she arched up into him. Opening her mouth, she took his top lip between hers, then his bottom. His hand moved from her cheek through her hair and behind her neck while his other wrapped around her waist and slipped up the back of her top.

Feeling his hands on her skin, she gasped and he slowly teased the inner seam of her lips with his tongue. She flicked the tip of her tongue against his in retaliation and they both groaned at how good it was. She pressed closer as they worshipped each others mouths, dragging one bare leg up to wrap around his thigh. He reached down and pulled it up to his waist. 

Rose whimpered as he pulled away and moved his lips down the side of her neck stopping to nip and suck at a particularly sensitive spot. Bolts of sensation shot through her, starting where his mouth worked at her neck and running straight across her hips then down to her core, causing her to rock against him and moan.

Lowering her leg, he turned them and backed her up to the cot where he lifted her back up on it and stood between her thighs. Kissing her again, he slowed down the urgency as he gently stroked his fingers over her neck and clavicle. Rose kissed him back, reveling in the taste of him and the feel of his lips on hers. She'd wanted this for so long. She wrapped an arm around his neck causing him to move a hand down to her waist, and gently stroked his face and throat with her other hand.

The Doctor used the hand at her waist to pull her closer and Rose wrapped her legs around his thighs and hooked her feet together to keep in him in place. The position gave her the leverage to rock against him again, and this time he pushed his erection into her. They began a slow, gentle rhythm of thrust and grind as The Doctor moved both hands down her sides to grasp her hips.

Rose had one hand behind her for support, and the other fisted into his tie. Feeling an orgasm begin to build within her, she threw her head back keening softly. The Doctor took the opportunity to nibble and suck his way down her throat to the top of her breast. When he reached her tank top, he simply closed his mouth over her straining nipple through the fabric, sucking and flicking as she moaned louder and began rutting against him in earnest.

"Oh God, Doctor!" Rose gasped as she hung on the crest, her climax just out of reach. 

Rose whined in frustration, and The Doctor looked up at her. Kissing her again, he whispered, "Tell me what you need."

"You....more...cum...," she panted.

The Doctor immediately hooked his fingers in the waist of her shorts and pulled them down her legs while dropping to his knees and burying his face in her vulva. He groaned with her as he licked and sucked, using his fingers to gently spread her open for his assault. Rose was rocking against his face, panting heavily as she felt his long tongue moving in and out of her opening. 

It was so good, but she needed more. Whimpering in need, she moved her hand down her body. Rolling her nipples then reaching down and rubbing circles around her clit as he fucked her with his tongue. 

The Doctor watched her tap and stroke her clit for a few moments before pulling back and inserting two fingers into her. Curling them in a come hither motion that made her moan loud and long. He reached up and pulled down her top to expose her breasts and sucked her nipples as he thrust his fingers in and out of her.

Rose began moaning steadily and grinding against his fingers harder, and he pulled back to watch the way her fingers danced with her clit in fascination. Kissing his way down her belly, he began giving little flicks of his tongue to her clit around her fingers. When he felt her body begin to tremble, he knocked her hand out of the way, sealed his lips over her clit and flicked it rapidly with the tip of his tongue as he ground and rubbed his fingers inside of her.

Fisting her hand in his hair, she threw her hand back and screamed as her body quaked and her climax rippled through her in bursts of pleasure. 

The Doctor continued to minister to her through her aftershocks then kissed his way up her body. Stopping to pull her tank top over her head, he plunged his tongue in her mouth and kissed her until she was panting again. Stroking his hands over her breasts and hips, he placed sloppy kisses along her neck as she reached down to undo his trousers. Freeing his erection, she stroked him as he buried his face in her shoulder and groaned.

"Fuck, Rose," he whimpered as she angled her hips and stroked him through her wet folds. 

"Yes Doctor!" she breathed as she writhed, urging him to enter. 

He pulled back and held her gaze, and Rose realized that regardless of what they'd just done, it would be this that changed everything between. This would make the difference and he wanted to know she understood before allowing him to claim her.

Pulling him down she kissed him gently, then whispered, "I love you, My Doctor."

He smiled against her lips and lined himself up with her entrance and slipped inside, slowly. She inhaled sharply at suddenly being filled after going without intimacy for so long. He stroked her thigh with one hand and held her around her waist with the other, moving slowly within her as she adjusted to him.

She enjoyed the glide of his skin against hers, the feel of his hairy thighs against her smooth ones, the slip and slide of his erection within her body and way he would grind and stir before pulling back and thrusting into her again. She felt the pleasure begin mounting once more, and she dug her heels into his lower back so she could thrust up against him harder.

He was grasping her breast and rolling the nipple with his lips and tongue, sucking and licking. He could feel his orgasm approaching and his balls tightened just as she locked her legs around him and quickened her pace. He leaned back, grabbed her hand and brought it to her clit, and he watched again in fascination as she rubbed herself to completion as he fucked her hard. He felt her walls begin to flutter, and grabbed her breasts and sucked and rolled her nipples as she rode out her second orgasm, her screams of ecstasy sending him over into his own climax. 

Light and stars exploded behind his eyelids, and when his pleasure ebbed he realized he was laying on the floor by the cot with Rose sprawled out over him. They were both panting and covered in sweat, a flush giving them both a rosy complexion. The Doctor thought she'd never looked more beautiful and determined to see her like this as often as possible. 

She propped herself on her elbow and grinned down at him. Her tongue poking out, and lifted himself up to kiss her quickly. Giggles quickly turned to gasps as he ran his hands down her back and gasped her bum.

"Is this the way we'll recover from the tough adventures from now on, then?" she asked.

"Oh yes," he replied, before pulling her up and leading her to his bedroom. "And the easy ones," he said as he laid her down and crawled over her. "And when we're bored," he whispered, placing kisses along her jaw. Pulling back he winked at her cheekily, "and whenever you're not wearing knickers," making her giggle as he waggled his eyebrows at her. Then he leaned down and whispered in her ear, "and because I love you, Rose Tyler."

Much later, Rose opened her eyes to see The Doctor sprawled out on the other side of the bed, snoring. Smiling, she pulled the duvet up over him and kissed his bare shoulder as she snuggled against him. Whatever the future held, Rose knew without a doubt, that she was right where she belonged.

 

The End


End file.
